22_and_droppingfandomcom-20200213-history
-22° And Dropping (Film)
A film adaption was made in 2011 by JohnairwaysStudios (now PegiGuardGaming) on YouTube, followed by a sequel that same year that was cancelled. A third film was meant to be made, but because the sequel was never finished, it never came. A reboot of the first film has been rumored over the last year and might be made after his current film, Cataclysm, is complete in 2017. A reboot would, however, be next to impossible considering the original -22 and Dropping game is now shut down. -22 and Dropping (Part 1) In the Arctic, a mysterious man calls for help on a radio. Not long later, the Arctic Ops find the radio source, but nobody there. They head out into the cold and snow as a storm approaches, becoming split up after fleeing from detonating nuclear rods. One soldier, Nick, eventually comes across a cave, finding the others. Their leader, Codey, goes missing, and a native following them is suddenly injured by mutants. Suddenly, an earthquake hits, and the rest of the team runs. (Part 2) Nick comes across Sparks, who was also bitten, and the two are cornered by a mutant. At base, the team discovers Nick and Sparks are missing, and head back out to find them, killing the mutant before it can kill them. Now safe, Nick and Sparks are taken for medical evaluations. It is then discovered that Nick will die a day later from the poison in the bite mark he received. After finding out mutant blood can be manipulated to heal the bitten, the rest of the team rushes out, collecting blood from mutants before rushing back to Nick, saving him just in time. (Part 3) After a mission briefing, the team returns to the cave, discovering a large pit of tar that houses the mutants after Nick nearly falls in. They decide to bomb the cave and destroy the pit. Nick sets the bomb and everybody makes a break for the exit, but Nick falls due to a sudden injury, and is forced to be left behind. Drake too suffers, and the two perish in the ensuing explosion. -22 and Dropping II: Return of the Mutants (Part 1) At base, an alert comes over the radio warning of an approaching storm. The Arctic Ops team take cover as the storm passes over, damaging the structure. Two hours later, they emerge from the building, Kyle noting how dark it is. Matt calls in over the radio, and the team rushes to him, finding he has been bitten by a mutant, revealing not all of them were killed in the explosion. It later turns out the tar the mutants came from shielded them during the explosion, and that a chemical that leaked into the tar made the mutants stronger and faster than before, so fast that no one can see them without blinking an eye. Joey is attacked, and they confirm this. They discover the only way that they could possibly now defeat the mutants is if they detonate a nuclear bomb in the area. The team calls the Air force for reinforcements, only to find out the air force does not support the decision. Remembering a structure nearby filled with nukes, they rush out to find it. Dylan is suddenly bitten on the way out, and is taken back to base, where he briefly turns against the team. Another storm hits the base, and upon coming out, they find it to be an ice twister that had hit. (Part 2) The team sets out to deploy the nukes, camping out within the cave for the night as it becomes late. When Joey wakes up, he finds himself in a cage with another soldier and with bite marks on his neck. They escape, heading to the tar pit to destroy it, while Codey and Sparks are cornered by a mutant. Joey and the soldier, Andy, set up the nuke, while Codey and Sparks escape the mutant. Joey is knocked out again, and he finds Andy to be missing. Joey reconciles with Codey and Sparks, then they try to find everybody else. Suddenly, a new figure emerges, finding it to be Nick and that he survived the first bomb. Joey is bitten and severely injured, and there are no more vaccines to give him to prevent from dying or turning. Before the others can escape, the cave collapses in, and the nuke goes off. The rocks shield them from the explosion, but are once more separated. Nick escapes, but Joey remains trapped with some food. Codey, Sparks, and Nick return to the base, all surprised to see Nick still alive. Meanwhile, Joey finds a way out, but then comes across a strange purple portal, walking through it. (Part 3) Joey emerges from the portal, wondering where he is. At base, Nick finds the others left him alone, and he sets out to find them. He ends up finding a strange cave, as well as numerous dwellers who also happen to be a part of the 59th Assault Division. They exchange stories and Nick joins their team, and they head out to fight the zombies, camping out for the night later on. They find it becoming colder and that soon the whole world will freeze over thanks to the nuclear war. They are chased by mutants back to the cave they started in, and after some time, they learn the army is planning to send in backup, but only to destroy the area--with everybody in it. They head to the mutant cave, somehow becoming lost and coming across a lava pool. A mutant attacks them, and Tank is pushed into the lava, killing him instantly. They escape as the lava rises. Meanwhile, Joey ends up in a strange lair with a black figure, who asks him to his throne. (Part 4) A trailer for part 4 was released, teasing the soldiers finding the same lair Joey ended up in, and are captured just before the evil spirit launches an attack against Robloxia. Part 4 was never made due to lack of interest. -22 and Dropping III: The Final Hour It can be assumed the third movie would trail off from part 4 of Return of the Mutants regarding Robloxia being bombarded by mutants and the Arctic Ops going to ROBLOX City to fight them and destroy the dark lord. This movie was, sadly, never made, nor was a trailer ever released due to Rise of the Mutants being cancelled. -22 and Dropping Reboot A reboot to -22 and Dropping has been rumored for quite some time by PegiGuardGaming (formerly JohnairwaysStudios). It is likely that if it is made, it will come after his current project, ROBLOX Cataclysm, is complete, which will not be until at least 2017. However, the original -22 and Dropping game in which the first movies were filmed is no longer available, hampering efforts to film there. While a new version of the game does exist, it does not quite nearly have as much as the earlier game, nor does it have the proper tools Johnairways8 now uses in films.